Sons of Durin
by Rothruingwen
Summary: Fili dan Kili berjuang menghadapi Azog demi mempertahankan Erebor. Warning : Gore, kekerasan dan kematian para tokoh utama. Untuk rating sengaja pakai M untuk gorenya, dan di sesuaikan untuk yang lainnya.


**Disclaimer : The Hobbit © J.J.R. Tolkien.**

 **Warning : Mengandung unsur gore dan kekerasan.**

 **Note : Untuk rating, sengaja pakai M buat jaga-jaga.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Fili berteriak merasakan tusukan pedang Azog di bahunya. Sementara itu Kili segera menancapkan pedangnya tepat pada lengan Azog sehingga Fili bisa lolos. Keduanya mundur beberapa langkah, mempersiapkan diri untuk serangan selanjutnya. Sesekali Kili melirik ke arah kakaknya, mengamati lukanya yang terus mengeluarkan darah. Tapi dengan senyum kecil Fili mengisyaratkan bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

Sambil tetap menjaga jarak, keduanya menghunuskan pedang masing-masing untuk membatasi pergerakan Azog. Saat Azog mengarahkan tangan pedangnya ke wajah Kili, dengan sigap Fili menahannya dengan pedangnya sendiri. Sementara itu Kili berlari ke sisi lain dan menyerang Azog dari belakang agar Fili bisa lolos.

Mendapat perlakuan demikian, Azog mengibaskan tangan kanannya membuat Kili terjungkal.

"Kili!" Teriak Fili yg terkejut hingga pedangnya terlepas.

Beruntung Fili menghindar dengan cepat sehingga tangan pedang Azog tidak mengenainya. Belum sempat dia berlari ke arah Kili yang masih terbaring, kaki raksasa Azog mendorongnya hingga ia jatuh terlentang. Sambil menyeringai, Azog lalu menginjak dada Fili membuatnya kesulitan bernafas.

"Kili. Lari!" Teriaknya sebelum Azog semakin menekan kakinya.

Kili berusaha bangkit dan menyerang, namun Azog lebih besar dan lebih kuat membuatnya kembali telempar dengan satu dorongan. Fili masih berusaha melepaskan diri, tangannya menggapai-gapai apapun yang bisa dia gunakan untuk melukai Azog.

"K-Khhh." Teriakannya tertahan oleh rasa sesak yang semakin menekan dadanya.

Tanpa melepaskan pijakan kakinya pada Fili, Azog membungkuk mendekati Kili yang masih terbaring lalu meraih lehernya. Dengan tangan kanannya, Azog mencekik dan mengangkat tubuh Kili yang menendang-nendang. Dia lalu menyayatkan tangan pedanganya pada tubuh Kili membuat dwarf muda itu memekik tertahan.

Mendengar teriakan itu Fili semakin meronta, berusaha keras untuk melepaskan diri. Usahanya berhasil saat ujung jarinya menyentuh sebuah belati dan perlahan menariknya. Tanpa menyita perhatian Azog, dia menancapkan belati itu membuat Azog berteriak dan mengangkat kakinya. Diapun lolos dan berguling menjauh sementara Kili terlempar dari tangan Azog.

"Kau bermain-main denganku? Lihatlah hasil dari perbuatanmu!" Gumam Azog sambil menyeringai.

Fili berusaha berlari ke arah Kili yabg masih meringis kesakitan, namun Azog lebih dulu mendapatkannya. Tanpa menunggu, Azog segera menancapkan tangan pedangnya ke tubuh Kili membuatnya menjerit tanpa suara.

"Tidak!" Teriak Fili.

Dengan segera Fili merobek pakaiannya lalu menaiki tubuh Azog dan menjerat leher mahluk buas itu.

Azog melepaskan tangan pedangnya dari Kili dan berusaha melepaskan jeratan di lehernya. Fili menariknya dengan sekuat tenaga hingga Azog ambruk dan terkapar. Setelah yakin tidak ada pergerakan lain, Fili segera berlari ke arah Kili.

"Kili. Kili." Rintihnya sambil mengusap setiap bagian tubuh adiknya.

Kili membuka mata lalu tersenyum. "Kau berhasil."

"Dia tidak mati, tapi- Oh. Kili." Desahnya saat menemukan luka di perut adiknya.

Fili menoleh ke sekitar dan menemukan sebuah tempat minum. Dia lalu membukanya dan tercium aroma alkohol yg menyengat. Alkohol akan sangat baik untuk luka, fikirnya. Diapun segera membasuh luka Kili dengan cairan itu.

"Hentikan, sakit." Gumam Kili yang semakin pucat.

"Bertahanlah Kili."

"Pergilah, dia akan bangun dan membunuhmu."

"Tidak! Aku akan tetap bersamamu." Gumam Fili sambil menekan luka Kili dengan sobekan pakaiannya sendiri.

Tanpa mereka sadari Azog membuka mata dan merangkak mendekat. Tangan raksasanya mengepal di belakang Fili lalu menarik rambut pirang itu hingga pemiliknya jatuh terlentang. Dengan sigap Fili mengangkat pedangnya hingga tangan pedang Azog tertahan. Dia bisa melihat jelas pedang runcing itu berada tepat di atas matanya. Menyadari hal itu Kili berusaha bangkit tapi lukanya membuat dia kembali terjatuh.

Fili terus berusaha menahan pedang itu namun Azog yg lebih kuat menekannya hingga dia hampir menyerah. Sebelum pedang itu menembus kepala Fili, mereka di kagetkan oleh kedatangan seseorang yg menyerang Azog.

"Thorin!" Teriak Fili yang menyadari kedatangan pamannya.

Thorin bertarung dan membawa Azog menjauh, memberikan kesempatan agar mereka bisa berlari. Fili lalu kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kili.

"Fili." Bisik Kili hampir tanpa suara.

Terlihat darah yg mulai membasahi salju di sekitar tempat Kili berbaring. Fili kembali menyumpal lukanya dengan pakaiannya sendiri.

"Aku akan mencari pertolongan." Ujar Fili.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku. Sampai-" Gumam Kili seraya memegang tangan kakaknya.

"Sssshhh." Desis Fili sambil menangis dan meletakan keningnya di kening Kili.

Dengan segala macam perhitungan Fili akhirnya mengangkat tubuh Kili dan menggendong Kili di punggungnya.

"Berpeganganlah. Jangan pernah lepaskan tanganmu." Ujar Fili.

Kili tidak menjawab namun menurutinya. Dia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Fili sementara Fili berusaha berlari melalui tempat aman. Darah hangat membasahi pakaian dan punggung Fili membuatnya semakin cemas.

"Oin! Gandalf!" Teriak Fili sambil menoleh ke kiri dan kanannya.

Sesekali dia melihat Kili yang kini nafasnya semakin memburu. Dia tidak tahu harus pergi kemana tapi tetap berusaha berlari mencari pertolongan.

"Tauriel! Tauriel!" Teriak Fili lagi berharap Elf yang pernah menyembuhkan Kili itu ada di sekitar sana.

Dia semakin kelelahan, tidak ada seorangpun yang datang kecuali kerumunan musuh di depannya. Diapun berbalik, berusaha menghindari apapun yang akan membahayakan Kili.

"Kili, bertahanlah!" Teriak Fili yang merasakan pegangan tangan Kili melemah.

Kili kembali mengeratkan pegangannya.

"Fili. Semuanya gelap. Aku takut." Bisik Kili tepat di telinganya.

"Ssssshhhh." Desis Fili menyadari bahwa Kili semakin lemah.

"Amralime." Bisiknya lagi.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Kili." Balas Fili seraya memutar kepalanya dan mengecup kening Kili yang tertunduk di bahunya.

Saat dia masih berlari, tiba-tiba sebuah anak panah melesat tepat mengenai kakinya. Fili berteriak sebelum akhirnya tersungkur, sementara Kili jatuh menindih punggungnya. Kili lalu terguling dan berbaring tepat di samping kakaknya. Terlihat Bolg menyeringai di belakang mereka lalu berlalu sesuai perintah Azog.

Dengan cepat, Fili berbalik dan mendekati Kili. Dia memeluknya, berusaha menjadi tameng yang menangkal serangan apapun yang akan mengenai Kili. Azog tertawa menyaksikan kedua pangeran yang sudah lemah itu. Fili ingin melawan, tapi dia tidak mungkin meninggalkan Kili dalam keadaan seperti itu.

Fili tertegun merasakan nafas Kili yang tidak terhembus lagi. Perlahan dia menatap wajah pucat Kili. Kelopak matanya seakan menjadi perisai kedua manik hazelnya. Fili berusaha mengguncang tubuhnya, namun Kili sama sekali tidak bergerak atau sekedar membuka mata.

"Kili! Tidak! Kili! Bangun Kili! Kau tidak bisa meninggalkanku! Kili!" Teriaknya dengan air mata yg mulai mengalir.

Dia tidak memperdulikan apapun yang datang mendekat, dia hanya mendekap Kili. Tubuhnya sangat dingin sehingga dia berusaha menggosok tangan adiknya berharap jika tangan itu di hangatkan, Kili akan kembali bernafas.

"Kili. Kili." Gumam Fili seraya meletakan telinganya di dada adiknya seakan berharap bisa mendengarkan detak jantungnya.

"Tenanglah. Kau akan segera menyusulnya." Ejek Azog yang berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

Dengan amarah yang memuncak Fili mencabut panah di kakinya lalu berusaha bangkit. Dia lalu menghunuskan pedangnya ke arah Azog.

"Kau membunuh adikku. Dia terlalu muda." Fili menggumam lemah dengan air mata yang masih mengalir.

"Hadapi aku! Pembunuh! pengecut! Kau hanya berani melawan kami yg lemah. Hadapi aku! " Teriaknya penuh amarah.

Azog tersenyum licik ke arahnya lalu mulai mengayunkan senjatanya. Fili berusaha menghindar dan menyerang balik tapi langkahnya sangat terbatas karena luka di kakinya. Dia menggusur kakinya, kedua tangannya menngenggam erat pedangnya dan pedang Kili lalu mulai menyerang.

Bukan ancaman besar untuk Azog yang tubuhnya jauh lebih besar. Dengan beberapa ayunan senjatanya, dia berhasil memukul tangan Fili hingga salah satu pedangnya terjatuh. Dengan sisa tenaganya Fili masih berusaha menyerang maju namun lagi-lagi dia tidak sempat menghindari serangan Azog.

Fili terjatuh saat senjata Azog memukul keras dadanya. Rasa sakit dan sesak seakan membunuhnya, tapi dia tetap berusaha bernafas. Dia memaksa tubuhnya untuk duduk namun kembali terjatuh saat kaki raksasa Azog menendang perut bagian atasnya tepatnya ulu hati. Dia menyerah, melepaskan pedangnya sebelum berteriak dan terjungkal ke tumpukan salju.

Rasa sakit mulai menguasainya hingga dia terbaring tanpa sedikitpun pergerakan. Kesadarannya perlahan memudar, tapi bayangan tentang Kili membawanya kembali menuju kesadaran. Rasa amis darah menyapa indra perasanya, mengalir dengan cepat menuju wajah pucatnya. Tenggorokannya terasa sangat gatal memaksanya terbatuk dan mengeluarkan semakin banyak darah. Sayup sayup dia mendengar tawa penuh kemenangan dari Azog.

"Kau memintaku menghadapimu mahluk kecil?" Tanya Azog seraya mengeratkan kepalannya pada rambut Fili.

Hanya desahan pelan yang terdengar dari 'mangsa' di depannya.

"Jangan mati sekarang. Aku masih ingin bermain denganmu." Ejeknya.

Fili tidak bisa berbuat apapun selain meringis saat Azog menarik rambutnya dan mengangkat tubuhnya. Dia bisa melihat jelas sepasang iris mata silver itu bergerak-gerak mengamatinya.

"Peliharaanku akan sangat senang mendapatkan mangsa gemuk sepertimu." Gumam Azog sambil sesekali menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

Azog lalu menyeretnya dengan tangan pedang yang sengaja ia sematkan di bahu Fili. Sementara tangan lainnya menyeret jasad Kili yang sudah semakin beku.

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan mereka." Teriak Thorin yang datang dalam keadaan terluka parah.

"Oh, dwarf yang pandai. Dia bisa lolos dari anakku?" Ejek Azog yang segera menghentikan langkahnya.

Thorin bisa melihat jelas salah satu keponakannya yg sudah tidak bergerak, sementara yang lainnya menggeliat dengan pedang Azog menancap di bahunya.

"Lihatlah! Mereka melakukan semua ini untukmu Thorin Oakenshield. Kau mengirim mereka pada kematian." Kekeh Azog seraya mengangkat tubuh Fili seakan memamerkan kehancurannya pada Thorin.

"Lepaskan dia, bunuh aku!" Teriak Thorin yang segera melangkah maju namun berhenti saat sebuah panah melesat dan menancap di punggungnya.

Belum sempat dia menoleh untuk mengetahui siapa pemanah itu, panah kedua kembali di lesatkan oleh pemanah tersebut. Dia mengerang lalu jatuh berlutut, dan berusaha untuk tetap melihat ke depan.

"Hentikan!" Teriak Thorin, sekalipun dia tahu itu sia-sia.

Azog menyeringai, seraya melepaskan genggamannya dari jasad Kili. Dia lalu mengalihkan tangan besarnya menuju leher Fili dan mencekiknya membuat Fili kekurangan pasokan udara. Dia semakin mengeratkan kepalannya, menikmati setiap ekspresi kesakitan dari wajah pangeran dwarf pirang itu hingga terdengar suara 'Krak'. Suara yang cukup nyaring untuk didengar oleh Thorin.

"Tidak!" Jerit Thorin yang kehilangan kendali.

Dia memaksakan dirinya menyerang dan mengayunkan pedangnya hingga Azog melepaskan Fili. Di belakangnya terlihat Bolg yang kembali mengangkat busur panahnya namun terhenti karena serangan beberapa pasukan Ironfoot dan pemimpinnya Dain.

Dengan amarah yang memuncak, Thorin melompat dan berusaha menjatuhkan Azog. Dia tidak peduli akan tangan pedang Azog yg menyayat-nyayat tubuhnya. Dengan tenaga penuh, dia berhasil menjatuhkan Azog lalu menghujamkan pedangnya berkali kali di dada mahluk buas itu.

Sejenak keduanya terdiam, hingga Azog menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Thorin menatapnya, lalu berguling dari tubuhnya. Dia beringsut mendekati tubuh kedua keponakannya. Terlihat Fili yang sudah tidak bernafas dengan kepala terkulai lemah. Tangan kanan Fili menggenggam erat salah satu tangan Kili yang sudah semakin kaku sementara tangan lainnya memegang lehernya sendiri.

"Fili." Gumam Thorin lirih.

Dia sudah tahu bahwa Fili tidak akan membuka matanya. Tapi, tidak bolehkah dia berharap akan datangnya keajaiban? Dengan nafas memburu dia meraih tangan dingin kedua keponakannya yang masih saling bertautan. Sayup-sayup dia mendengar suara keributan dari pasukan Ironfoot yang berusaha membunuh Bolg.

Pandangannya mengabur dan mulai menggelap, tapi cukup untuk bisa menatap wajah damai kedua keponakannya. Nafasnya tersenggal hingga kegelapan menguasai seluruh pandangannya. Dia masih bisa mendengar Bilbo memanggil namanya, namun semuanya hilang seiring nafas terakhirnya yang terhembus.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :** Akhirnya selesai juga setelah berminggu-minggu. Sebenarnya ragu mau publish ff ini, karena ceritanya mengandung unsur gore yang belum tentu bisa di terima.

Fyi, cerita ini hasil fantasi sendiri yang di dukung kisah aslinya. Sekian dari Roth, semoga ada yang baca #plak 😁


End file.
